


忠义之剑

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, 公主Mari, 圣骑士Kanan, 西幻设定
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	忠义之剑

墙壁上的灯火燃的细微，点点汇聚成河缀亮着这一条长长的甬道，王宫中不比别处，一撇一捺都要勾勒的无比细致，就连这些挂在墙壁上的灯也不例外。明黄色的火光将画在两面墙壁上的历代名臣将相的脸染得绯红，就好像给这些冰冷的活在泛黄文字里的人添加了一抹生气。地面上铺着厚厚的地毯，把人踏在冰凉地面上的不适感尽数剪去，就好像软绵绵踏在云里一样。  
自然也不会发出声音。  
即使是这么深厚的梭子靴也不会，留在空间里的只有身上铠甲磨蹭时的沙沙声。松浦果南并没有喜欢奇怪声音的习惯，她反而羡慕在自己面前的金色的公主。她细细薄薄的裙摆交织着划过，并没有发出任何声音。  
松浦果南，松浦选帝侯的嗣子，现任王国圣骑士长，也被誉为王国最强的圣骑士。在她的工作岗位上她一直坚持不与任何贵族联盟结派，专注的作为一个骑士效忠着王国的领导人——王国公主小原鞠莉。甚至在每晚，已经手握大权的她甚至像一个普通的贴身侍从一样亲自保护着公主的安全，不置地产鲜归私宅，被人称为王国的许褚。【1】  
对于果南来说，即使身居高位自己也绝对不能忘了一个作为骑士的自觉。况且她和鞠莉这近二十年来，拥有的从来都不只是忠诚。  
想到这里的果南抬起头，目视着在她眼中几乎是镀着一层圣光的玲珑背影。作为公主的礼仪修养，鞠莉的一举一动都带着一种与生俱来的优雅，即使下身被长裙包裹透过上半身也可以脑补出玲珑的身材。从背后看不到她的正脸，但是处在火光下的果南毫不怀疑，在面前那人回头的那一刻她会看到天使降落。这是天使的特权，自己这等凡人妄想和天使取得一样的特权，简直失礼到了极致。  
果南恪守着骑士的沉默直到两人走到甬道的尽头。中间镌刻着远古时期小原家族家徽的大门被早就守候在外面的侍女打开，踏进去的之后脚下的地毯从深褐色变成了葱绿色，刚刚细碎的坚硬也消失的无影无踪了。  
“关上门吧。”  
鞠莉轻声下令，厚重的门板一下子合上，不可避免的留下了“吱嘎”的声音。果南看着厚重的大门在身后慢慢关闭，禁不住嗓子里变得有些干哑。  
不管如何，实际上两个人现在就是达成了两人独处一室的既有事实。虽然已经不是第一次独处，不，比这更亲密的事情也不是没有发生过，但是一旦联想起完全可能会有的展开，果南都觉得自己体内的恶魔蠢蠢欲动。  
似乎是感受到了近在咫尺的青梅竹马的僵硬，鞠莉解开自己的外袍：“只有我们两人独处你还紧张什么，果南。”  
只有两人独处自己才会更紧张吧……鞠莉怎么可能会不懂呢。  
当然这些话果南是不会对鞠莉说的，即使两个人已经心意相通，果南也有自己“要脸”的一面。尽管介意被灵敏的王女捕捉到心态变化，果南还是决定矜持一下。  
这样的表情都被鞠莉看在眼里，联想到她平日的谨慎持重和床上的野性，而唯一能够见到这一面的是自己，鞠莉不由得在心中给自己一个小小的肯定。  
“殿下……”  
“果南你又忘了吗？只有我们两个人的时候我不希望你这么称呼我。”  
“嗯……那、鞠莉……”  
“Perfect!”  
“……”  
有的时候两人的相处方式简直就是游戏。果南深知，但是鞠莉如果能在这样的游戏中取得快感，那她做什么都乐意。  
只是在这之前……  
“鞠莉，圣骑士团二团的渡边团长报告说，从渡口那里截获了一批黑船。看方向应该是去往甘地那方向。”  
“甘地那方向……Wow,我想起来了，好像是那个最后八人中的甘地那二王子吧。”  
“是这样，我们怀疑他们有什么企图，因此最近我派遣渡边曜在甘地那河一带进行排查。只是如果他们真的有什么企图，如此光明正大的进来，这个手段太不高明了。”  
“你是怀疑他们有连环计？”  
“并不能完全排除这个可能。”  
“这件事就要看果南想怎么做了。”鞠莉从床上走下来，一步一步走到果南面前，毫无礼节意识的埋在果南的头顶呼吸着她的味道，金黄色的发丝从额头上垂下来，挠的果南肉痒痒的、心也痒痒的。  
“不要发动盘查，如果他们没有那个心思更好，如果他们有，我们可以将计就计。”  
“将计就计？”  
“这就要看果南怎么想的呢。”鞠莉轻笑：“如果未来的王夫表现出了能表达出激烈的爱意，舆论上也会更有利一些吧。”  
说完鞠莉微微低头对上果南冷静而有些不自然的俊脸，蜂蜜一般的笑意越出瞳孔，唇角印在果南的唇上，娇嫩的舌头钻进去突破她刀锋般唇瓣的防御，在带有冷气的唇舌之间纠缠。果南没有反抗，但是也没有回应，任由少女在她的唇舌之中肆意妄为。  
收刀入鞘。鞠莉似乎根本没有一点没有届到的失望，只是继续笑吟吟地看着果南。  
“鞠莉，我现在还……还不是王夫。”  
果南饱含着低微的嗓子里挤出沙哑的声音，换来的却是鞠莉笑吟吟的脸，执起果南覆盖着锁子甲的手，覆到了自己丰满柔软的胸前：  
“没关系，王夫的权利，提前给你。”  
“……”

链条断掉了。  
即使做过多少次自己都觉得这是个大逆不道的行为，但是已经拔剑出鞘就压根无法停止。对于果南来说这甚至比她曾经战胜的各种敌人都还要棘手，可能是因为对于小原鞠莉她完全就不能用上自己的力道。  
近身的锁子甲带着清脆的声音被一件件解开，手甲被公主略显嫌弃的丢在一边，脱开坚不可摧的盔甲，身着单衣的松浦骑士长的身板其实并不比任何一个成年男性骑士魁梧，但这并不妨碍她比其他任何一个男性骑士强大。  
属于公主的修长的裙子也被褪去，白皙的双腿从裙下露了出来，明晃晃的晃得果南有些眼花，她听到了自己吞咽口水的声音。  
“果南……”  
从上方传来属于深爱之人的声音，果南感觉自己有些意乱神迷。纤细的包裹住坚挺胸部的柔丝一层层地从胸前滑落，娇嫩的桃色花心在松浦果南的眼前绽放，随着鞠莉的呼吸一起一伏，像是对果南的无声邀请。  
瞳孔已经无法移开。  
“……可以吗。”  
鞠莉“噗嗤”笑出声，果南一直是个尽职尽责的骑士，尽管已经不是第一次的交合，她依旧坚持着自己身处骑士位置的坚贞。  
修长的双臂搂住果南的脖颈，公主把诱惑的香气倾吐在骑士的耳边，心灵层面上的防御全部停止效果：  
“就像从前一样，果南做自己想做的就……唔！”  
话未说完，已被吻住。果南完全剥离防御瘦但是充盈的肌肉紧紧拥抱住鞠莉，两人在及其相近的距离里唇齿相接。果南的接吻就和她的行事风格一样，快捷高效，鞠莉只感觉仅仅是一个相拥的动作自己怀中的空气就要被抽的差不多了，只能摊开唇舌勉强接受着她的横扫和搅拌，眼前几乎要看破屋顶看到星尘。  
还好这样的状态并没有持续多久，果南松开鞠莉，一道浅浅的银线从两人唇舌间拉扯了出来。她一向雪白的脸上也难得的露出了点点绯红，但并不多，果南一向都是这样，让人很难看出她究竟是情动还是纯粹只是有些缺氧。她刚要抬起头，一双纤纤玉手就这样附上了她的脸，示意她不要离开：“再来一次。”  
“鞠莉……”  
这一次接吻则非常轻柔，骑士沿着公主为她安排好的那一条道路延伸下去，触碰的极为轻微，就好像担心一下用力过猛会把少女碰坏一样。薄唇和鲜艳欲滴的唇在近在咫尺的位置里相碰无数次，互相确认一样的吻着对方。  
薄薄的纱被骑士骨节明显的手剥离，另外一只手非常通灵的覆到了鞠莉饱满水润的胸前。她担心自己这过大的力道会给予她过大的疼痛，只是慢慢揉搓着感受对方身体的起伏，直到身下那人传来有些舒适的轻哼，果南才借着这份力道继续作弄，生有薄茧的指尖摩擦着鞠莉的乳尖，手中的莲花色涨血变得通红。  
“嗯……果南……”鞠莉半眯着眼睛把果南的头抱紧在自己胸前，指引着她像婴儿一样吸吮着自己的乳尖：  
“呼呼~果南，就像小婴儿一样……”  
“……”  
“如果哪一天，能有和果南的孩子就太好了……”  
“……”  
这也说不上究竟是邀请还是只是简单的情感流露，但是足以让骑士停下她的进度抬起头来看向公主。修长而骨节分明的手抚摸着她的发丝，缓缓深入，轻抹慢挑的替她解开发结。  
“我会努力的。”  
“有的时候我真的希望果南在这种地方也能努力呢。”  
鞠莉松开手任由果南发挥自己的权限，这具缓慢启动的机器终于开始了自己的真实动作。鞠莉感觉到自己的裙摆被解开，随着拉链的松动声，骑士长身下粗长的火焰利刃露了出来。果南一向很注重自己的个人卫生，她身上干净整洁虽然日常工作辛劳但是没有异味，但是在暴露出的那一刻，完全没有看到的鞠莉身体却不自觉的有了一丝紧迫和期待。  
这大概就是只有交合过得两个人才会有的神奇默契吧。没有公主和骑士，只是在这个房间里的这座床上，一方激烈的渴求着另一方。  
原始的回归是一个简单的欲望，如果在这之中还要一定要找到什么理由去分析，那这人一定是闲大了。  
而在和心爱之人交合的情动上，身体的回应也从来不需要理由。  
果南的炎枪在鞠莉金色的丛林下方的隐秘处来回戳弄，让本就湿润了的海底洞窟再次卷出一道水龙卷。洞口壁开始颤抖，一波波涌动的快感透过神经向本体传去，下身传来的麻痒感让鞠莉忍不住皱起眉头。然而在开口诘问之前，那人却提前一步把粗长的肉刃顶了进去。  
“唔——！”  
鞠莉屏息静气准备接受那人的挺入，但是熟悉的刺痛感和快感却并没有如约而至。皱起眉头看身上那人，但果南却是一脸无辜地看着鞠莉，似乎惹起这一切罪责和她一点关系都没有一样。赤裸却谦恭的眼神看的鞠莉有些扎心。  
“我还可以继续吗？”  
“你这不是……”  
“如果鞠莉答应了的话，那一会儿就算鞠莉叫停，我也无法停止了。”  
明明是两个人都知道的简单的道理，她说出口的感觉却好像有千斤的压迫一般。这是一个几乎不用大脑想都没有任何争议的话题，但是果南会这么说，鞠莉也吃这一套。  
高贵的公主到底是在这个节骨眼上被圣骑士所吞噬了，尽管自始至终一直都是自己在引诱她。鞠莉叹了口气，一只手抓住果南的手，十指相扣。  
“如果是果南的话……这样的问题，已经不需要说出答案了。”  
虽然不需要说出答案并不代表不需要表示出答案，松浦果南期待着她的回应，并且自己也会用让两个人都选择幸福的方向回应鞠莉的爱。  
再一次被进入的感觉不是之前若有若无的试探，而是真心诚意的交合。下身处传来的刺痛感和饱胀感都远超以往，果南的分身已经完全的挺入了鞠莉隐秘的私处里面。和她相视时少女的目光说不出的似乎有些悲哀，但是这样的不完全的确认没过几秒就被下身的快感完全吞噬。  
“哈……你，慢一点，果南……”  
公主似乎已经忘了自己刚才曾经给过令自己命令无效化的指令，所幸果南还是给足了她面子。适当放缓的力道依旧激烈但是相对来说还在少女的承受范围之内，肉刃在甬道之内不断进出，果南双手把握着鞠莉的双膝向前挺进，把两个人愈来愈深的往快感深渊里面推。  
“现在……哈，果南，我还没有适应……”  
“要早点舒服的话……只能早点适应起来。呼……我的，鞠莉……”  
一下下的冲击饱含了隐而未发难以言说的爱意，圣骑士扶着她的腰一下一下撞击着她的身子。果南虽然体型单薄，但是肉刃却不输于任何人，涨的鞠莉有些双眼发昏，少女忍不住弓起身子抱着果南的上半身，却换来果南一声急促：“鞠莉，你要夹断我了。”  
“嗯……”听到这么说的鞠莉身体稍微放松了些，直到两个人的动作都有所迟缓，鞠莉才伸手抱住果南的身子：“原来果南喜欢松弛的？”  
“……只要是鞠莉就好。”另一半“没什么喜欢不喜欢的”在斟酌了一会儿之后被她吞下肚子，她抱着她活动着身体的角度，终于可以让两个人的交合稳定在一个相对稳定的位置。少女丰满的胸顶在她的胸前，几乎要让她心烦意乱。  
刚刚得到短暂休憩的下身自然也是恢复了精神，在鞠莉体内升起的愈来愈高。少女娇俏的笑了笑：  
“嗯~果南，有反应了吗？”  
“……正常的生理现象，自然的。”骑士有些红了脸，也许是情欲，也许是羞意，但是自然到了这份上，自然没有再回头的说法。  
修长的手指若有若无的抚摸着光滑如玉的后背，停滞了一段时间的骑士再一次开始了自己的律动。这次比起刚才略有的压抑来说由于重量的原因受制，律动的不敢太快，但是每一次都顶到了少女的最深处，使得她鼻间传来一抹抹轻哼。  
眼看着鞠莉已经完全情动，果南双臂紧紧地把公主抱进怀里：“坐好了。”  
“什么……唔啊啊啊啊啊！”  
还没等鞠莉说完，果南就像刹车失灵的跑车一样蹭蹭蹭的突入起来，鞠莉甚至都能听到肉刃没入体内和体液混在一起的滋滋声。双臂涌起最后的力气也就只能是把住了果南坚实的双臂，连反抗都反抗不得。  
“呜……果、哈……果南……嗯啊……”  
还没能说出口的话就被快速的碰撞撞碎在唇齿间，骑士额头冒出了细密的汗，她努力克制着不让汗水落到公主的身上。她侧身紧紧卡住鞠莉的身子，赤裸的上半身和她双向相贴，下身却是根本无法停止的打桩动作：  
“我……说过了，鞠莉……”果南缓慢的吸了一口气：“不管你怎么叫停，我也绝不会停下了。”  
尽管心中对鞠莉的忠心和爱意绝对不会动摇，但是已经被赋予的权限不能尽职尽责的好好使用，也是骑士的耻辱。果南紧紧地抱紧鞠莉，有些镀着边的麻木瞳孔释放着野性。  
“鞠莉……”  
你是王国的公主，公主属于全体臣民，而我是你的臣子，我属于你。  
但是只有这种时候……忘记公主的身份吧。  
我只想要鞠莉，只属于我的……鞠莉。  
冲刺阶段的果南抱住鞠莉的动作有些乏力，因此她把整个身体贴了上去。怀中的少女已经被她顶的凌乱，引以为豪的反应力已经被冲散的几乎没有，只能贴在她怀里接受着一股一股快感的侵袭。  
“果……果南……我快要……”  
“嗯……我知道，我们……一起来吧……鞠莉……”  
少女抱紧她的动作骤然拧紧，被送上顶点之时一股炽热的暖流从下腹部涌出，反而化为岩浆爆裂开了骑士的肉刃。果南匆忙把肉棒拔出来，就在鞠莉娇嫩的肚皮上喷出了一股股乳白色的浊液。  
漫长的释放结束，失去所有力道的鞠莉昏昏沉沉的躺在床上进入了半梦半醒的状态，直到小腹上传来温热的触感她才缓慢的睁开眼睛，黑色的星星里是果南打来一盆温热的水，用湿巾轻柔细致的给她擦着身子。  
鞠莉半眯着眼体会着身上温热而温柔的流动，纤纤素手微微抬起想要抓住那人的发丝：“果南……”  
“嗯？”  
果南匆忙抬起头，正好处在鞠莉的手能抓住的地步。少女纤长的手指插入果南的发丝，把她的长辫解开：“为什么不射里面？”  
“……想留点最好的记忆，在鞠莉大婚的那一天。”没等多想，果南就把心底的想法直白的说了出来。话毕才发现自己这样不符合严整骑士长的人设，傻小子般笑着挠了挠头：“鞠莉，可别笑话我啊。”  
“要笑，也是笑果南太可爱了呀。”鞠莉掩着嘴吃吃的道：“本来就是你的，何来笑话一说。”  
对鞠莉来说不过只是一个寻常的表示，而果南此刻的骑士精神却无法让她当做不曾发生。没有锁子甲的镔铁碰撞声，果南却立刻变得严肃的半跪在鞠莉面前。  
“鞠莉，这次宣誓不是向公主，而是向鞠莉你，作为自由骑士的宣誓。”  
——吾之身为汝之剑。自此效忠于你，以身为刃，若有违背，天人共戮！  
“……”  
果南长久的半跪在鞠莉面前，却完全没有感受到对方的一丝回应。正迟疑间微微抬了抬头，却被一双轻巧的手臂直接拉进怀里。  
“鞠……”  
“啊啊啊啊……Oh you fool！我不是说不要搞那些虚头巴脑的仪式吗！Understand？”  
“鞠莉等等……这不是仪式……这是我的证明……”  
“都说了时间还有很久了你这样搞得我很尴尬你懂不懂啊，你那么想要表现的话，等大婚之后就让我好好看看你的做法好吗！”  
“那、那是当然的，大婚之后我会好好地肩负起王夫的责任的！”  
“这还差不多……”  
“但是，作为自由骑士我也有我的规矩嘛……鞠莉你要理解啊……”  
“……你今晚不准回去就给我住在这里！看我今晚上不想办法给你补补脑子！”

【END】  
2019.7.6 18:41


End file.
